


These Trumans Kids are Superhuman Kids

by NozomiPower



Series: Musicals Killed Me [2]
Category: Bring It On - Miranda & Kitt/Green & Miranda/Whitty, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe-Cheerleaders, Cheerleaders, Dysfunctional Family, Evan is THICC, F/F, Family Drama, Half-Siblings, I'm Sorry, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Author Regrets Nothing, Woops, alana is a whole black do not forget, alana says nigga/nigger, clementine is a racist OC, i fucking regret nothing, larry can't be the only one, man fuck clementine, man fuck ruby, murphy family mess, need some more hated characters, ruby is a racist OC, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiPower/pseuds/NozomiPower
Summary: Zoe Murphy is a cheerleader, which was her dream since freshman year. When she gets to her junior year, she's voted captain! With the year left, she trains her team, goes through tryouts, gets a new recruit who is kind of fishy, and then a wrench gets tossed into her life. She gets redis...ridestee...sent to another school. There, she sees that Evan also got redistricted!(That's the word!) And even later, Zoe becomes acquainted with the dance crew. Maria, Evalynne,  and the almighty Alana Beck. And it just gets worse.





	These Trumans Kids are Superhuman Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Cambell-Zoe  
> Bridget-Evan  
> Nautica-Maria(OC)  
> La Cienega-Evelynne(OC)  
> Danielle-Alana  
> Steven-Jared(Yes he and Zoe date. It's complicated.)  
> Eva-Lexi(OC)  
> Randall-Jace(OC)  
> Cameron-Boyda(OC)  
> Twig-Connor  
> Skylar-Skyler(OC)  
> Kyler-Ryler(OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I was Born To Do and One Perfect Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uses direct dialogue, and some original.

Zoe Murphy stood in her bedroom, with her hands pressed together.

 

"God, and any other higher powers listening, it's me. I mean! Zoe. You probably know that."

 

She lowered her hands, clasping them in front of her. She smiled to herself, shy and unsure, as if these higher powers could see her. She tried to focus over the loud music that blasted from her brother's room.

 

"So, well, today is that last day of school, and then I'm a senior. I know, impressive. I'm a year ahead. Anyways, tonight, my squad is holding tryouts. To replace those seniors who are leaving our plane of existence."

 

Zoe ignored Connor's voice yelling for her to be quiet.

 

_ Hypocrite. _

 

"The tryouts will be lead by our new captain, who gets elected at lunch. Which is too soon. But! That's why I'm talking to you. I know that you have more pressing matters than who gets captain. I've watched the news? Please help them, by the way. But! I could use any extra luck you could toss my way."

 

She took a deep breath, and shuddered. It smelled like sweat and anxiety.

 

"Cause I worked all my life to take Lincoln to Nationals. It's all I've wanted since I was a kid."

 

Zoe's eyes glazed over, a memory showing before her. She got lost in it, recounting aloud. She was so lost that she didn't notice Connor coming to stand in her doorway, watching.

 

"I was in the stands, rooting for my team, when I saw the Tigers cheer for the first time. Standing on their hands, every move extreme. I looked around, do these people see what I see?"

 

She began to pace, still stuck in the memory. Connor watched her, curious. He knew his sister like to cheer, but he never heard this story.

 

"These Tiger girls were fighting, shinier girls. And when they started to fly I knew what I was born to do."

 

Connor cocked an eyebrow. What she was born to do? Ok, whatever.

"Yeah! Yeah!"

 

Those words took Zoe farther back, and she saw the scene before her.

 

"Believed I was gonna be a cheerleader like the Tigers in front of me. So I stumbled 'til I tumbled then I made the team. Now my life is every adolescent's favorite dream!"

 

She pumped her fists in the air, and Connor snorted. He quickly covered his mouth, but Zoe didn't even flinch.

 

"Slow motion down the halls, as kids all stop and stare. I feel like I'm a part of it all for the first time. And if I ever fall, I know my squad is there. Cause I got the Tigers here right behind me!"

 

Zoe turns to Connor, but her gaze is still glossy, and she ignores him. He squeaks, scared she's gonna yell, but she just goes on as if she doesn't realize. Which she doesn't.

 

"These Tiger girls are fighting, shinier girls. And there is nothing that they can't do. And beyond all the squads, they're semi-demi gods! And when our powers combine, we do. What we were born to do!"

 

Zoe started singing, which was weird. But she sounded good, and she was having fun, so it was all good. And it's not like she hadn't been rhyming already.

 

"Ready? Ok!"

 

She started doing a stupid impression of this girl from her school, who was kind of a bitch.

 

"My name is Skyler. I rep the Tiges with pride. I'm probably too cool for you, so friend request denied."

 

She moves on to the ditzy and pretty Ryler.

 

"I'm Ryler, from Taylar. My real name is Paris! But Skyler said to change it, and I do what Skyler says!"

 

Zoe spins, and she takes on a more timid and anxious nature. She still has a loud voice, boisterous and wild.

 

"My name is Evan. I rock the Tiga-head! It's hot in here and kinda smells like someone wet the bed."

 

Evan? Who the fuck was Evan?

 

Connor didn't have time to dwell, while Zoe moved to a new person.

 

"Wassup my name is Jared. I'm so handsome it hurts. Don't need an umbrella, I stand under miniskirts.  _ What?! _ Yeah I'm a boss! I don't care what the haters say! How many dudes can say they pick up girls all day?"

 

She stays in his voice, but Connor can't help but focus on him in general. Wasn't Jared Zoe's boyfriend? Ew. Gross. Nasty.

 

"Love you."

 

Zoe goes back to herself, if only for a second.

 

"Love you more."

 

She morphs into something resembling a stoner, with hazy eyes and a gaze so dead even Alexander Hamilton is shaking.

 

"Oh, yay. Cheerleader tryouts are tonight. Pick me."

 

She deepens her voice, and Connor realizes that she gets mocked. It sends fire through his veins, but he can't do much. He doesn't even go to the same school as Zoe.

 

"No, pick me. Even mocking cheerleaders cannot hide the emptiness in my soul."

 

She goes back to herself, and she sounds hurt and slightly angry. Connor can't help but wonder how she keeps her cool.

 

"Hey! You never met me face-to-face if you think cheerleaders are a waste of space. We work and we fight and we train and hustle. We get mani-pedis, but we're made of muscle."

 

She gets more and more passionate, moving like she's actually there.

 

"We got one shot that we work all year for. We got more balls that the team we cheer for. Nationals is getting closer by the minute! Last year we took bronze, this year we're gonna win it! Bring it!"

 

She started moving more and more, getting into it.

 

"Counting down the days! Making new routines! Trying out a tumbling pass for the first time! Calling on a play! Here behind the scenes! I look around, do these people see what I see?!"

 

She calms, almost still.

 

"These Tigers girls are fighting, shinier girls. We got the spirit and we'll see it through. We gladly pay our dues with every sprain and bruise! Because we're doing what we're born to do! Do what we're born to do. There is so much more to do. I can see it in my mind, this moments mine. When we win first place, we will know how bright we shine. We will move like parts of a finely tuned design. Not a wasted throw, not a toe across the line. We will leave it all on the floor. We will leave it all on the floor! Cause this is why we were born!"

 

She stops, frozen. She has a large smile on her face, and she starts to hop from foot to foot. It's like she's containing herself.

 

"Oh! There is no second place, you're either flying or falling!"

 

Zoe's brown hair flies around while she whips around, grabbing her things. She's still in her trance, but she still knows when she has to get to school.

 

"Oh! Come on, pick up the pace! I hear destiny calling!"

 

She spins, and stares Connor down, her smile never faltering.

 

"Oh! You cannot be afraid to fall down and work through it!"

 

She steps forward, and grabs Connor by his hand, and pulls him close. She hugs him for a moment, then lets him go, and looks at him, before backing away.

 

"Oh! Cause this is what I'm born to do, so let's do it!"

 

Zoe grabs the door, and slams it in his face.

"Sorry, Connor! Gotta change! You can get going! Central is kind of far! Bye!"

 

Connor moves away from Zoe's door, and goes back to his room.

* * *

 

Zoe stands in the middle of the cafeteria with the rest of her squad, tugging on her shorts.

 

"Alright, everybody! I, Skyler, am going to nominate someone to announce the new captain."

 

Skyler flips her black hair, almost hitting Ryler in the face. Zoe pays no attention to this, but only focuses on the words that will come out of Skyler's mouth.

 

"And the new captain is...Zoe!"

 

Her heart rose, it flew, and it was amazing.

 

"Thank you all for trusting me! I'm going to work the hardest I can. And this year, I'm taking us to Nationals, and we're taking the trophy!"

 

Zoe cheered with the squad, all except for Skyler.

 

"Oh, Skyler. I'm sorry. I know you wanted to be captain."

 

"It's alright. At least it shows this wasn't a popularity contest. Come here. Congratulations."

 

Zoe and Skyler share a hug, until the voices of two students fill the air. They mock the cheerleaders, just like Zoe had anticipated. But, like this morning, Zoe told them off. She was confident, and she knew that she was going to do great things.

* * *

 

Later in the day, Jared comes up to Zoe, and hands her flowers.

 

"They're fake, but they'll last forever, like my love for you."

 

Zoe stares at them, lost in her mind once more.

 

"Baby? Zo?"

 

"Shi-sorry. I'm prepping for tryouts in my head, and  thinking of a routine for Cheer Camp, designs for the uniforms, how I'm going to get us to Natio-"

 

Jared wraps his arms around her. For some reason, it doesn't give her the same butterflies it did before.

 

"Baby. Stop tripping. Hey. Calm down. I know what you need."

 

Jared looks Zoe in the eye, and he starts singing.

 

"Happy kitty."

 

"...sleepy puppy."

 

"Baby duckies."

 

"Sparkle ponies."

 

They share a soft kiss, which also has no butterflies spreading through Zoe. She'll deal with that later.

 

"Excuse me."

 

They look at Skyler, who looks utterly disgusted.

 

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

 

"Oh. Well, when Zoe or I feel bad, one of us says happy kitty. And the other says sleepy puppy."

 

Zoe takes over, smiling.

 

"And then they reply with baby duckies. And then other ends with sparkle ponies."

 

Zoe and Jared share a look. It was full of magic.

 

"Well, it grosses me out, big time."

 

Evan steps forward, bright.

"Well, I think it's pret-pretty cute. It makes me all googly inside. I don't know why."

 

"Evan, meet puberty. Puberty, this is Evan. Oh wait no, puberty don't go, Evan needs you!"

 

Zoe rushes to clear the air. She pulls away from Jared, and begins to push people to places.

 

"Alright come on! Tryouts are about to start. Focus. The advocates are filling out their cards and they'll hand them in to-Skyler what are you doing?"

 

"I'm savoring the moment. I'll be right there in a sec."

 

Zoe runs off to change. Skyler can handle herself.

 

"I remember my first tryouts. And my second and third too. All the fear and holy hell the judges put me through."

 

Skyler runs her hand over the wall next to her, nostalgia filling her bones.

 

"I felt so belittled. Man, they put me on the rack. And now that I'm a senior, this is my chance to give back."

 

Skyler pulled away from the wall, emotions taking over. She pushed her black hair out of her face, smiling.

 

"I'll uphold the great tradition. With these young lives on my watch. Let's set the stage! I've come of age to be a raging, castrating biotch! Biotch!"

 

Skyler sings the last line, to full of emotions for normal voice to convey. She collects the cards from the advocates. She walks into the gym, seeing her squad tidying up.

 

"Alright. We need only the very best. If they don't make the cut, then they just don't make the cut. Oh well."

 

Skyler hands the cards off to Ryler, who hands them off to Zoe. Skyler sits on the bench, ready. Ryler hesitantly sits beside her, putting far too much distance between them. Skyler pulls her closer.

 

"You act like I hate you."

 

"Sorry. I know you don't. You're just very scary."

 

Skyler looks over to Ryler, who has her head down.

 

"I'll try not be so scary, 'kay? Now! Let's get tryouts started!"

* * *

 

Evan enters the gym, still in his kneepads and gym shorts.

 

"As you know, I have portrayed our mascot, Poh the Tiger, for the past three years, and I would love to graduate to cheerleader!"

 

Skyler looks on in disgust, Ryler in amazement, and Zoe in concentration.

 

"S-P-IRIT! What does that spell?!"

 

Skyler raises her hand, and speaks loud and snarky.

 

"Spirit. You spelled it right, but the rhythm was off. You can't be a cheerleader without rhythm."

 

Evan looked dejected, so Zoe went up to him and squeezed his shoulder.

 

"Thank you, Evan. That was a great tryout."

 

Zoe steps away, and Evan steps after her, speaking very fast.

 

"My mom said if I don't get cheerleader, it'll be the first in a series of cascading disappointments that'll end with me as a bitter chain-smoking divorcee living in an unfurnished condo in Fresno."

 

Everyone looks at Evan, who looks sheepish.

 

"Nooooo pressure…"

 

"Excuse us a sec."

 

Zoe steps to Skyler, Ryler, and Jared, and opens her mouth when Evan speaks again.

 

"Isolation mode on."

He says all this in a very robotic voice, which was so pathetic, it was almost funny.

 

"I wish we were only judging on school spirit, but I'm afraid he has to be Poh the Tiger for the fourth year in a row. We need to let him down easy."

 

Zoe begins to approach Evan, but is stopped by Skyler, who has a smile on her face.

 

"Zoe. I got this."

 

Skyler stands, and the entire gym is really skeptical.

 

"Be nice."

 

Zoe lets Skyler take over, with a sinking feeling in her gut.

 

"I don't like what you're suggesting! Says more about you than it does about me. Watch and learn Zoe."

 

Skyler grabs Evan's arm, which pulls him out of his daydream about being on the squad.

 

"Sweetie? I have some bad news. Oh, we both know what it is, so there's really no point in me saying it, is there?"

 

Skyler looks to Zoe, still holding Evan's arm.

 

"Well, I guess not…"

 

Evan gets led to a corner by Skyler, who still talks loud enough to be heard by everyone else.

 

"Oh, Evan. Don't keep the pain inside. You're not alone. Share your feelings with someone you trust, someone who cares about you."

 

Evan looks at Skyler, who gives a 'go on' motion with her hand.

 

"Well, my mom says that somehow, I'll find the strength inside me-"

 

"That is all the time we have for today! Namasté."

 

Skyler pushes Evan away by his forehead, and turns back to the squad.

"What? I let him down easy."

 

Zoe rolls her eyes, while Jared shimmies away. Ryler stays next to her, albeit very far away. Skyler sighs, and grabs Ryler hand again.

 

"I'm sorry. I'll try harder."

 

Ryler smiles. She scoots closer, and that makes Skyler smile. They walk back to the bench as the next advocate is getting ready.

 

"Ok, now remember. Keep your weight in your arms, stand up fast, squeeeeze through your core and ride the basket all the way to the top."

 

Zoe backed off as Jared, the most experienced boy on the team, goes behind this new girl, Lexi, to help her complete the basket toss.

 

"Ready. And...1, 2."

 

They throw Lexi in the air, and it's like a magical moment. When she falls back into the awaiting boy's arms, the magic isn't quite over. It still pulses through the air, sending shivers through everyone.

 

"There you go!"

 

"Oh my goodness! I've always dreamed of how that felt!"

 

"You were flying, Lexi."

 

Lexi pushes her glasses up on her face, and brushes a lock of dark blue hair behind her ear.

 

"Thank you, that was so neat."

 

She starts with a smile, but it falls, because she begins to doubt herself.

 

"But I totally screwed up."

 

Everyone got very shocked, especially Zoe.

 

"What? No!"

"No, my legs were like a big, crooked baby. I was nervous."

 

Skyler stares, and feels some sort of resonance with her.

 

"You did really good."

 

Lexi brightens at that, only a bit.

 

"Thank you. You know, I've watched you my whole life from my window, practicing in your yard."

 

Everyone looks at  Zoe, very creepily if I may add.

 

"We're neighbors. I've known her since she was a little baby."

 

"She's my inspiration. All of you are. I think you're all so amazing."

 

Lexi backs off again, still doubting.

 

"Oh god, does that sound dorky?"

 

The entire squad starts to do that weird 'no way' hand motion, the one that looks like you're trying to kill a fly.

 

"What?! No way!"

 

Of course, Skyler takes the extra step.

 

"Of course not. I think we're all amazing too."

 

Skyler sits back down, smiling.

 

_ I think I was nice just then. _

 

"Even if I don't make it on the squad, I'll never forget this. And if I do, then I'll do whatever I can to take Lincoln to Nationals. Thanks, everybody."

 

Lexi runs out of the gym, light and airy. Of course, also light in the sense that she weighs about 90 pounds and is 4'8.

Jared waves, like a dork, even though Lexi is long gone.

 

"I want to carry her in my purse like a Shih Tzu."

 

Everyone looks at Ryler, who stares at where Lexi ran to. Zoe pulls them out of their trance by beginning to rush and speak.

 

"Well she may lack cheer spirit and pep but something tells me Lexi is our best shot in that position."

 

"But she's never cheered before. She wasn't even on JV."

 

Skyler leafs through Lexi's papers, looking for cheer history.

 

"She'll fly the highest. She seems like a hard worker. Did you see the devotion in her eyes?"

 

Skyler stands, leaving Ryler's hand empty.

 

"Well, that's adorable. But I'm not sure she has star quality."

 

"None of us did when we first started."

 

Skyler flips her hair away from her face, and looks at Zoe. Ryler gestures to her, as if Skyler was some sort of trophy.

 

"Ok, you did."

 

"I'll give in, cause you're the boss. But don't forget."

 

Skyler gets in Zoe's face, her dark brown eyes staring into Zoe's blue ones.

 

"Cheer camp starts in twenty days. If Lincoln doesn't get the Spirit Stick at the finale, you may never want to show your face in public for like, ever."

 

Zoe's face goes stiff, and Jared takes her hand. Zoe grabs it like a lifeline, which it kind of is.

 

"Oh god. The pressure is on right now."

 

Skyler grabs Zoe's free hand, and smiles.

 

"Well, hellur! Our summer has begun. I think it's time to celebrate."

 

She let's go of Zoe's hand, and flips her hair. She grabs Ryler's hand and runs off, Jared following.

 

"Come on! Let's go to the food court."

 

They run off, talking about food and captain hood, leaving Zoe behind to think.

 

"I'm not freaking out, I'm really ok."

 

She takes a deep breath, ignoring the rush that flows through her.

 

"I'm totally chill, or I will be someday. Cause I'm so near the top, but there's so many mountains to climb."

 

She begins to bustle around, collecting papers and her clipboard.

 

"There are plans to be planned, drills to be drilled, cause this dream that I've dreamed is becoming fulfilled. And I plan to enjoy it. But right now, I don't have the time."

 

Zoe stops where she is. She looks upwards, back in her daze from this morning. This time, the person watching is Evan, who sees such determination, such spirit. A wonderful dream before Zoe's eyes is what he can't see.

 

"Fade in on Zoe, and average teenager almost grown. Close-up on average grades from the average life she's known."

 

She turns, looking to the gym door, where her squad left.

 

"Now zoom in the lens on the rest of her friends as she stays alone. Doing the work. Getting it right."

 

She takes a breath, and begins to sing, like this morning.

 

"'Cause I know we'll have to be practically perfect. So I'll go above and beyond and pull through. This I can do. All that I'm asking is one perfect moment in time."

 

Zoe sets her clipboard on the bench, and runs over to the other bench. Sitting, she puts on her jacket, white and blue, and continues to sing.

 

"I'm seventeen, there are so many things that I can't control. If I start to freak or feel weak, I focus on just one goal. Turn down the panic, attack this routine like it owns my soul. Turn up the music, so loud it swallows us whole."

 

She looks to Evan, unfaltering.

 

"And then there we are, we burn like a star. We're safe inside the world we know. Then suddenly I'm in prep for the climb, and here I go! High in the air, there is a moment just before you start to fall."

 

Zoe rises, and pulls Evan into the gym with her.

 

"Live in that one moment! I know if I can just stick the landing! Then I'll know, that somehow my life will be fine. And I'll go through the rest of my life understanding. What it feels like to shine."

 

Zoe turns to Evan. She pulls him close in a hug, then releases him. She turns away, staring up at the lights on the ceiling.

 

"The future's full of mysteries. So please let this be mine."

 

She takes Evan's hand, smiling at him briefly, before it falls. She stares at the floor, lost.

 

"My one perfect moment in time."

 

She let's go of Evan's hand, and runs from the gym, leaving Evan to dwell.

 

"She wants a perfect moment. I can relate. My mom always says that the next year will be better, but I can't help but doubt. I always feel worse with every passing year. But, looking at cheerleaders makes me happy. I can only dream about being one. I doubt I'll ever get to do a basket toss, be thrown in the air. And, oh, I'll never be able to live up to Skyler's expectations. I'm not really cheerleader material anyways."

 

Evan sits on the bench, next to the clipboard.

 

"My thighs? Large. My size? Large. My hopes and my dreams? Still too large. There is no one perfect moment in time...for me."

 

Evan glances at the clipboard, then looks away, but looks back at his form. In the position slot is  **_Mascot/Back-up_ ** .

 

"Or maybe there is. Maybe I can one day live there. Live in that one moment! I know that I can stick the landing! And I know somehow my life will be fine! And I'll go through the rest of my life understanding what it feels like to shine…"

 

Evan looks down at his feet, then looks back up.

 

"I will have my one perfect moment in time."

 

He walks off, out of the gym. The lights go out, but the magic doesn't.


End file.
